Maleficent
Mistress of All Evil Maleficent is a Disney Villain from the 1959 film Sleeping Beauty, and one of the major villain characters in all three Villains Tournaments. A powerful sorceress and self-proclaimed "Mistress of all Evil", she is perhaps the single most iconic Disney villain. She has a fierce rivalry for Emily Brending because she is a good witch. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: Forming The Dark Council Before the main event starts, Maleficent, who has sensed the dangerous threat of Chernabog and his brothers, calls in a meeting on the Forbidden Mountains the most powerfull sorcerers of the known world, including Hades, Eris, Queen Narissa, the Horned King and Hordak, to form the Dark Council and discuss the situation of this advantage. Maleficent stated that Chernabog has assembed the Crystal of Darkness, a diamond strong enough to eliminate all the heroes and possibly his threats. Although Hordak had intentions for taking the Crystal for them, Maleficent explains to him that the Crystal's powers are strong enoung to tear them apart. While the discussion was still go on, the Horned King question to the dark fairy, why they must stop Chernabog instead of joining him and pledging their loyalties to him. He states that the may be rewarded if they bowed to him. Hades and Maleficent however doubt to him that he would finish them if they attempt to do it. In conclusion the dark fairy explains her plan of stopping Chernabog and destroying the Crystal of Darkness by removing their most undesirable threats, rather than their lives. With that plan all of their enemies would be destroyed and they woulf be free to creat a new world order. All of the members agreed to that plan and start to put it into motion. The Final Coundown On Bald Mountain The time has come for the faction to strike on Bald Mountain and stop Chernabog's action by destroying the Crystal of Darkness. However, to her shock and anger, Hordak and Narissa betray the faction by taking over the Crystal for their own purposes. While Hades was dealing with his father Chronos, an ally of Hordak, Maleficent cast a spell on Hordak that it sealed him to the terrible realm of Desponos. Although Narissa escapes from the battlefield, Maleficent didn't forget her goal and so she, Hades and the Horned King, used all of their powers to corrupt the Crystal of Darkness, leaving the scattering pieces of the left diamond into unknown areas. As Chernabog swore revenge at the faction, Maleficent and the other surviving members retreat from Bald Mountain, excited enough that their mission is done. Vs Ludmilla Maleficent arrives in Moscow to take away the throne from the czar, Ivan, making Ivan's adviser, Ludmilla, jealous, as she herself wants the throne. In an attempt to destroy Maleficent, Ludmilla obtains a potion from Mok that will make her more powerful. Although the potion works, it turns Ludmilla into a dragon, unable to properly channel her anger. Ludmilla attacks Maleficent in a headlong dash, only for the faerie to easily defeat her by striking the tower the dragon is perched upon with lightning. Vs Sharptooth Mok, seeing Maleficent as a major threat to his plans, summons the prehistoric Sharptooth to attack her. Maleficent tries to ward off the beast by trapping it in thorns, but the dinosaur breaks free. Maleficent then transforms into a dragon, using her enhanced abilities to eradicate Sharptooth, much to Mok's dismay. A New Alliance With Maleficent twice victorious, the Horned King takes note of her prowess, offering an alliance. Maleficent accepts. The two later hire Lady Tremaine as one of their underlings, due to her leaving the employ of Frollo. Pain and Panic emerge, proposing an alliance between Maleficent and Hexxus. However, when the two fail to dispatch Maleficent's high priests, Hotep and Huy, Maleficent denies their offer. This choice proves in the Mistress of All Evil's favor. The combined efforts of several villains wipe out Hexxus's entire alliance. Ending the War Maleficent's forces suffer an important loss when the forces of Ruber and Rasputin kill the Horned King. Thus, she allies herself with Frollo, who abolishes his old, anti-magic policy due to the strength of Ruber's alliance. This policy change, however, does not stand well with Kent Mansley, who defects to Ruber's team once Lady Tremaine is brought back into the fold. Maleficent suffers her greatest tactical defeat at her stronghold in Egypt. Though the faerie establishes some magical barriers to the kingdom, Rothbart's magic is more than able to take them down. Once Rameses and Rothbart attack in conjunction, Maleficent's forces cannot muster the strength to win the war. As Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Hotep and Huy, and even her trusty Diablo fall before the enemy, Maleficent flees the battle. Vs Rothbart Yet the faerie does get a consolation prize. Rothbart follows her to her lair in the Forbidden Mountains after the Battle of Egypt, only to face the full wrath of her guard. Though Rothbart dispatches them, Maleficent once again takes on her dragon form. Though Rothbart responds by adopting his own Great Animal form, he is no match for her fiery breath. Maleficent thus kills a central member of Ruber's Alliance, weakening his hold on the world. Unfortunately for Maleficent, however, Ruber defeats Frollo's faction in Paris. This results in a new "Ruberian Age," leaving Maleficent out of power. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Regaining Strength Nevertheless, despite the setbacks of the Ruberian Age, Maleficent finds ways to improve her lot. Her first step: hire the Witches of Morva as her new henchmen. Maleficent proceeds to persuade the new king of the world to track down the mystical sword, Drynwyn, hidden in the Witches' swamp. Though Maleficent's plan to have the witches assassinate Ruber fails, Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch do manage to kill two of Ruber's best henchmen and separate his sword from his arm. Maleficent's fortunes improve even more, once Pete joins her faction, having been exiled from Wonderland. Maleficent's greatest fortune, however, arrives in John Silver. The pirate gives Maleficent the lamp of Jafar, turned into a genie at the end of the previous war. Maleficent frees Jafar, forcing him into her servitude. Maleficent laughs with delight, but neglects to pay Silver for his service. Making a Stand Maleficent decides to take a proactive stance in the war, tasking Pete with recovering the super computer of her old enemy, Mok. Pete, ever the lazy one, delegates this responsibility to the Beagle Boys. However, these minions fail. Growing yet more demanding, she uses her first wish, asking Jafar to revive Diablo. Though the Witches of Morva doubt Jafar's effectiveness, they are silenced when Diablo is brought back to life. Maleficent also encounters Queen Grimhilde, gone into hiding after the last war. Though Grimhilde asks for the restoration of her beauty, Maleficent tasks her with eliminating "that which is most precious" to her old enemy, Rameses. Grimhilde obliges, callously murdering Rameses's young son. Though Maleficent hesitates to restore Grimhilde's beauty, she does accept the hag into her alliance. Also added to the alliance is Ursula, exiled from Atlantica after the city's conquest by Skeletor. John Silver takes his revenge for not being paid by introducing Discord to Maleficent's court; he manages to cause a great amount of damage to the hall, as well as injuring Ursula and Pete. Victory at Last Maleficent, now assured of Jafar's powers, demands that she "be rid of Ruber for all time." Jafar attacks Ruber's high court after the seventh month of the Ruberian Age. In the ensuing battle, the genie seemingly kills Ruber. Though Maleficent gloats in her victory, Jafar keeps the truth to himself: Ruber was merely sent to Limbo. As Maleficent rejoices, Hades arrives in her hall. The Lord of the Dead tries to spark a romantic connection, but Maleficent points to his lustful relationship with Eris during the first war; she spurns his advances. Maleficent also restores Ursula's eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, to life. Setbacks Maleficent's plans take a heavy toll when Princess Azula steals Jafar's lamp and Fire Lord Ozai becomes the new king of the world. Enraged, Maleficent works to increase her power yet again. She takes in Abis Mal and Mechanicles, two refugees from the Battle of Agrabah, also conquered by Skeletor. She assigns to Mal the task of stealing back the lamp, but she is unsurprised when he returns empty-handed. An Encounter with Skeletor Evil Lyn infiltrates Maleficent's lair. Maleficent, infuriated, threatens Lyn's master, Skeletor, at his Snake Mountain lair. Yet Skeletor reveals that Lyn's excursion in the lair was no mere espionage act; Skeletor already acquired all the necessary information from Lady Tremaine, now freed and with no loyalties to her former employer. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains Skeletor's forces attack in full, exploiting those weakness Lyn discovered while in Maleficent's lair. Though the forces battle with mixed victories, Skeletor himself tries to enter Maleficent's lair. But the Mistress of All Evil is not one to back down from a challenge. She stops Skeletor right as he sets foot on the drawbridge. The two engage in some brief banter, each declaring his or her title with pride. This time, Maleficent spares no expense; she transforms into her dragon form. Her fire breath even manages to disarm Skeletor, separating him from his staff. But Skeletor reveals his best weapon, an enchanted sword. With two strikes, he impales Maleficent, delivering a near fatal wound. A Fateful Return Right as Skeletor is about to deal the mortal blow, Hades interrupts his attack. Within a few strikes, Hades repulses Skeletor's forces. Grimhilde then traps them for capture. In gratitude, Hades and Maleficent resume their romantic relationship. Against Hordak Yet Queen Narissa, who has survived the fight on Bald Mountain before the first war frees Hordak from the realm of Despondos and the evil horde sets out to destroy Maleficent. Hordak's forces arrive to destroy Maleficent, with Skeletor at their side. Though initially nervous, Maleficent realizes Skeletor is actually on her side; he is tired of playing second-fiddle to Hordak. Maleficent effortlessly kills Hordak's minions, and Skeletor defeats Queen Narissa. But Hordak summons a portal to Despondos. Fully aware of the threat this poses, Maleficent summons the most massive spell in her arsenal. The resulting blast wipes out Hordak's forces and levels the Forbidden Mountain. As a result, Hordak falls into a bottomless pit. Final Fight with Skeletor The spell's side effects open a rift into the live-action universe, transporting both Skeletor and Maleficent there. Skeletor soon ends the temporary alliance, firing lightning at Maleficent. She deflects the blast and fires a few of her own, only for Skeletor to adopt a similar tactic. Skeletor encircles Maleficent with metal rings, but she once again transforms into a dragon. A short burst of flame severely wounds Skeletor, forcing him to try his hand at swordplay. But Maleficent has plenty of energy to spare, knocking Skeletor into a (seemingly) bottomless pit. Yet Another Universe Maleficent finds Cruella de Vil and Doctor Claw in the live-action world. She forces them to return her to the animated world, but they end up sending her somewhere else entirely: the CGI universe. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War DVW Backstory Speaking to Maleficent about her past is a mistake many have learned not to make. Her past is one she never wants to talk about or even slightly mention. For the Mistress of All Evil is indeed the daughter of the Great Evil himself, but she has turned from his side and hates him with all her heart. For her creation was an unholy union of something pure and sweet with coruption and evil. During the Great War, Oberon gathered all of the mystical creatures to his side to protect Avalon from an invasion of the darkness. The gathering saw many creatures fleeing to Avalon, among which was the Sprite, goddess of spring. As she made her way to refuge, evil approached her. She was captured, tortured, violated, and beaten in every way possible. During her torture, the Great Evil even saw to corrupt the Sprite, and had his way with her. How she managed to escape is unknown. Perhaps it was just because the Evil had become bored of her and decided to release her to begin a new game. Nevetheless, she reached Avalon at last, only to be met with resistance. Her mingling with the Evil was something they didn't want to allow on their sacred grounds. Betrayed and alone she eventually gave birth to a daughter, leaving her in the care of the rebel elf Puck. Though she promised to return for her child, she died in the final battle of the gods, and thus Puck remained to care for the child. Though Puck was a caring father and tried his best to raise the girl into a mighty and glorious fairy, she was tortured by horrible nightmares sent by her father. Each night, the nightmares grew worse and worse untill she saw him. Wings outstretched, teeth shining and cracking, his yellow eyes beheld her as his way out of his prison. But his daughter defied him and he forced more nightmares upon her. One night those nightmares cost her sanity. The girl Puck raised was gone entirely now, and in her place, the Mistress of all Evil was born. Choosing a name more to her liking, she took the name Maleficent. Her first act of defiance against her father was to use his old mountain stronghold and rebuild it into her fortress. Thus the Bald Mountain became the Forbidden Mountain, where now the daughter of darkness ruled. Many evil creatures were drawn to her darkness and swore allegiance to her. Showing she was not to be trifiled with, she laid many a curse upon the surrounding lands. It was she who gave life to the first gargoyles, who were afterwards relentlessly hunted. She enchanted the Horned King into becoming an undead monster. She imprisoned the light of the wishing star, all for her own pleasure. Everything she does is trying to show her father that she will do what he had failed to do and that he will have to live with the shame his daughter succeeded where he failed. But the Evil knows her plans. He knows what his daughter wants and that deep within her heart she fears him. She wants him to remain entraped into the foul depths of the world. For when he escapes once more, she might be the first to face his full anger and hate for defying the Black God. Vs The Horned King After witnessing both Lady Tremaine's murder of Queen Grimhilde and Doctor Facilier's rise to godhood after defeating Hades, Maleficent's pet, Diablo, tries to warn Maleficent of the budding war, only to be turned to stone by Tremaine. Discovering the petrified raven, Maleficent calls her goons before her and demands that they hunt down whoever is responsible. Before they can do so, however, Maleficent's Forbidden Mountain fortress was invaded by the Horned King, a powerful necromancer who sought to dispose of Maleficent as a rival. The Horned King summons an army of Cauldron Born. Though the warriors are immune from death, they are not immune to enchantment; thus, Maleficent is able to dispose of them. The fairy then burns the face of her adversary, forcing him to retreat. Alliance with Hades Hoping for some peace and quiet, Maleficent stays in her castle. But Hades arrives and proposes an alliance to take back the Underworld from Facilier. The Mistress of Evil then agrees to join. The evil pair then call upon Demona to be part of their alliance. Maleficent send Demona on missions to find and collect spells for their forces. Maleficent then has Jafar join their alliance, much to Hades's disapproval. Vs Willie the Giant Dr. Facilier hoping to take out a big threat, sends Willie the Giant to attack the Forbidden Mountain. Maleficent sees the giant coming and prepares to fight. She climbs her tower and bombards the giant with deadly bolts, but he simply shrugs it off. Maleficent then turns into a dragon and fights Willie herself. Despite being hit with a giant club, she is able to knock the giant off a cliff. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney vs Marvel Villains War Opening Battles and Schemes Maleficent first appears as the shadowy mistress controlling Jafar in the series. In her shadowy form, Maleficent commissions Jafar to put together a team of villains for her and eliminate various magical threats. This leads Jafar to fight Mandarin, Nicholas Scratch, and Mesmero as well as recruit Ursula, Captain Hook, and Pete for Maleficent's alliance. At the same time, Maleficent forges a tightly knit partnership with Hades. Because of this aatterlliance, Hades's archenemy, Loki sends his second in command, the Enchantress, to eliminate Maleficent. Maleficent tasks her minions with destroying the new enemy, but the Enchantress manages to trounce them. Enraged, Maleficent tries to strike the Enchantress down, only for the Enchantress to absorb her magic. Unfazed, Maleficent tries again, leading the Enchantress to teleport away from the blast sites. In the fracas, the Enchantress turns Diablo, Maleficent's adored pet raven, to stone. Now livid with fury, Maleficent strikes down the Enchantress with a powerful shot of lightning. Maleficent then unleashes a full maelstrom of dark magic, unleashing it upon the Enchantress and knocking her unconscious. Just before Maleficent deals the killing blow, the Executioner arrives and hurries the Enchantress through an escape portal. Tension in the Ranks Maleficent calls her forces together, with Jafar initially at their head. However, in a surprise turn of events, Maleficent presents Hades as her second-in-command. Jafar, having done most of Maleficent's dirty work, is less than appreciative. Noticing this, Maleficent arranges for Jafar to fight an opponent he cannot defeat so easily. She sends Jafar after the mutant, Magneto, who has control over anything metal. Jafar does well at first, but Magneto starts to gain the advantage. To help Jafar out, Hades turns Jafar into a genie. However, this provides Magneto the opportunity to terminate Jafar for good. The mutant succeeds in eliminating Maleficent's most powerful warrior, to her outrage. Knowing that she needs to cover her losses, Maleficent turns to a new protegé of Hades, Avalanche. Seeing potential in the mutant, Maleficent promises Avalanche the heart of his beloved, Kitty Pryde, in return for some small tasks. She pairs the mutant with her subordinate, Captain Hook. In the meantime, another of Maleficent's goons, Ursula, discovers the rise of the supervillain, Venom. Maleficent has the sea-witch deal with the threat. The Hellfire Club unleashes the Phoenix, hoping to defeat Maleficent with its power. Maleficent recognizes that she cannot defeat her foe in her fairy form and transforms into a dragon in order to meet the threat. Maleficent launches fireball after fireball, but the Phoenix dodges and blasts her in the face with some energy. Maleficent manages to endure the blow and hit the Phoenix force with a direct burst of fire breath, killing the Hellfire Club members within. Living in a Digital World Maleficent soon discovers that Pete, one of her council members, has been defeated in battle. However, Pete, very much alive, calls out to Maleficent from within AIM's computer system. Maleficent sees this new dimension as a place from which she can conquer various parts of the world and teleports into it, aiding Pete in his exploration. Unfortunately, this lack of leadership leads Maleficent's alliance above to crumble. Maleficent and Pete soon encounter Silver Sable, who seeks to terminate them. The two prepare themselves for battle, but Silver Sable manages to incapacitate Pete very quickly. Maleficent readies a spell, but Silver Sable stabs her with a sai. Maleficent tries yet again, but Sable shoots her, severely wounding her. Fortunately for Maleficent, Pete defeats and kills Silver Sable for her. Severely injured, Maleficent is helpless when Mysterio attacks and defeats Pete. Suddenly, she receives a powerful revival when David Xanatos computes a cure for her injuries into her. Revitalized, Maleficent strikes down Mysterio with a pulse of magical energy. Now on top of her game, she blasts Mysterio again, nearly killing the villain with magic. Mysterio escapes, while Maleficent contents herself to her victory. Maleficent and Pete come across the blueprints for the supervillain, Ultron, but before they can inspect them, Xanatos teleports them out of the computer. The two appear on Captain Hook's ship, returned to their own dimension. The Sorcerer Society Maleficent returns to find her alliance in shambles with the desertion of Ursula. Knowing that she will need a trump card for the battles to come, Maleficent hires the forces of the Sorcerer Society - Mozenrath, Yzma, Ayam Aghoul, and Mad Madam Mim. The group becomes useful, as Loki has assembled a force of supervillains called the Masters of Evil to take the Forbidden Mountains. The Sorcerer's Society manages to take the enemy out, but at a heavy cost; only Ayam Aghoul survives the battle. Seeing no further use for Aghoul, Maleficent kills him. The Casket of Ancient Winters Maleficent hears of a powerful artifact called the Casket of Ancient Winters. She learns that it is in the possession of Malekith; thus, she sends Avalanches and Captain Hook to retrieve it. The two both fail, but Captain Hook retreats from the battle rather than fight to the end, like Avalanche. Disgusted with his failure, Maleficent kills Captain Hook when he tries to snivel his way out of punishment. Round Ten-Twelve However, things soon began to Maleficent's way once more. Because of the Evil Queen's poor leadership of the Horned King's empire, Maleficent was able to once again cement her power. Also, after the event of the gangwar, Maleficent gained an ally in the newly freed Queen Narissa. Things began to improve even more when Hades revived the lost Avalanche for Maleficent, putting her master plan back on track. However, Loki's forces still loomed over her. To Maleficent's delight, however, the Evil Queen launched a full scale attack on Asgard, wiping out the Queen's empire and severely damaging Loki's. Maleficent herself also did away with the Evil Queen's ally (as well as the man who killed Jafar), Magneto. Hades also became the King of Olympus and this added power boost told Maleficent that now was the time to complete her master plan. Round Thirteen Because the seal on the gates of Hell could only be opened by one who has a pure heart, Maleficent worked her magic through Snow White to get around that pesky limitation. She succeeded in partially opening the door and began the rise of her master, only to suddenly be confronted with Loki and his minions: Enchantress, Executioner, Dr. Doom, Mordo, and Ultron for control of Midgard. Maleficent immediately ordered her goons to attack. But they were no match for Ultron and were quickly dispatched. Loki and Doom sat back and observed the final battle while their allies moved forward in the attack. Pete and Narissa battled with Ultron and Mordo but, ultimately, Pete ended up being hung, non-fatally, by Ultron while Narissa was taken out by Mordo's magic. Maleficent and Hades both avenged their fallen comrades by taking out both Mordo and Ultron. Satisfied with her victory, Maleficent returned to her throne room to complete her spell. In the meantime, Loki and Hades both fell to one another's attacks In Maleficent's throne room, Avalanche, possessed by Chernabog, spoke with Maleficent about releasing the rest of his being and all of his dark army into the worlds. Maleficent then left to personally take care of Doom, materializing on the bridge in front of him, then used her magic to create demons to attack Doom. She then used her powers to prevent him from moving out of the way, then proceeding to seperate Zurg's life-force from Doom, reverting the Doctor to his usual armored state. Chernabog, sensing that his servant was doing well, quickly arrived at the gate to help her finish the job, just before Doom vaporized Avalanche's body with his suit's technology, causing Chernabog to finally be released from his host's body. The demon lord thanked Doom for helping him get free by throwing him into the cosmos. Just as Chernabog was about to gain total control over the entire universe, Galactus arrived to consume Earth, ordering the two villains to leave. Chernabog, seeing this as a chance to really cut loose, engaged in a battle with Galactus, with Maleficent having transformed into a fiery dragon to help her master. Galactus was able to throw a fire blast back at Maleficent, destroying her completely, but soon afterwards fell to Chernabog's power, only for the demon king to end up merging with Mickey, and become the stupid feral creature, Julius. Disney vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Part 2 Round 1 In part 2 of the war, when Chernabog ended up getting fused with Mickey and becoming Julius (as Feral Mickey), their resulting fusion removed Avalance from Chernabog's control, but also sending the boy into Queen grimhilde's dungeon. The mutant soon woke up and tried to escape the dungeon, but his memory of Maleficent managed to resurrect her somewhat as a memory replica, who then tried to turn the boy back into the darkness to try and bring her back to full life, using his memories of Shadowcat to convince him. However, Avalanche refused her offer, and Maleficent quickly dissipiated back into the shadows...for the time being, at least. Maleficent's Return After Pete escaped from the anchor and lost his battle to regain the Criminal Underworld from Medusa, he retreated to an old base of Maleficent, muttering on what was going to happen to the plan now that she was slain. However, Pete ended up encountering Diablo, who brought Maleficent with him. As it turns out, Maleficent's memory form DID become real after all, having gained enough memory power to merge with her spirit in the Underworld to become real once more. Once back in the land of the living, Maleficent ordered Pete to re-establish her empire by recruiting new Disney Villains that escaped from the Underworld with her, and sent them to capture more of the 7 Princesses of Heart in an attempt to try and reopen the Final Keyhole again. Disney vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney vs Anime Villains War Disney vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Dragons Category:Villains war Category:CGI Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Major Players Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Vs Jafar Category:Victims of Mok Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains war Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Dark Council Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Victims of Ansem Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:DiZ's Alliance Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Revived Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters